


belt.mp4

by Aeroos



Series: The John Remnants [1]
Category: Belting - Fandom
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, References to Depression, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroos/pseuds/Aeroos
Summary: A man retells his childhood trauma.
Series: The John Remnants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642339
Kudos: 2





	belt.mp4

My dad beat me, it was SO epic. I could really feel the belt colliding against my ass. It was so hot being beaten by my father with a belt, i sometimes said stuff too, but i would rather keep all that a secret. But after that, it gets better. He starts pulling my pants down, and beating my ass with his bare hands. It was even better. The perfect slaps i could ever imagine, and feel. They felt so strong. They hurt a lot too, but i loved it. As the final punishment, he slapped my face in all sorts of directions, and spots too. Eventually, he was tired of me saying "Yes daddy, pwease mowe!!!" and sent me to the adoption clinic. After that, because of how drunk my dad was, he forgot he dropped me off, so he got me again and we both came home. He said he'll come back in a few minutes, but it was definetly more than a year. For that whole year, i had to drink dog piss, as we owned a dog called bitch. The reason our dog has this name is because my dad hates- i mean, uhm, loves my mom so much, he named our dog after her. Or at least, yknow, what she is. Anyways, as food, i would eat grass. Until one day, my neighbor finally fucking found me. I was begging for cummies... The neighbor finally came to a realization: it's best to leave me alone. He sent me to a mental asylum, where i have been spending most of my years now. I am very experienced, indeed. But my dad? Oh, haha, he's probably in jail. As for my mom, my dad shot her. And that was my epic life story, or at least a big part of it. I still cant resist getting slapped and beaten to blood by some employees. Hopefully dad visits me in a few years. I need to feel his kicks and slaps and ESPECIALLY his long, long, strong, hard, belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time. Aeroos hopes he ruined your day. This creation was born on the 29th of October, 2018, published here on the 22nd of February, 2020. A palindrome day. Truly, a blessing.


End file.
